


Sudden Goodbyes

by BookRockShooter



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character "death", Implied Relationships, Superwholock, possible ooc-ness as well, sorry in advance, spoilers if you haven't watched any of these shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookRockShooter/pseuds/BookRockShooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has the difficult task of telling Sherlock's friends about his untimely end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a few days since I updated, and I'm sorry, I've just been trying to think of a new fic to write.
> 
> Anyway, I'm a sucker for SuperWhoLock, if I'm honest, and I've always wondered what the Winchesters or the Doctor would think about *possible spoilers* Sherlock's 'death', so I tried writing what I think would happen. Yeah.
> 
> And yeah, I know that the time periods for them are probably off, but this is fanfiction, so bear with me please. So I guess imagine Sherlock and John around the end of s2, as that's when this takes place, the Doctor and Rose whenever, and the Winchester's and Cas around kind of whenever? Maybe s8?
> 
> Also, none of this belongs to me obviously, but to the BBC and the CW
> 
> Anyway~
> 
> Enjoy, hopefully~

"Goodbye, John." It was silent for a few seconds- a few very long seconds- and then the dial tone sounded. The shrill noise twisted John's stomach.

"Sherlock!" he screamed, watching in horror as the detective just barely leaned forward, and then he was falling- actually falling- off of a building.

John began sprinting towards him, fear ripping through him, and suddenly a young biker rode right into him, sending the doctor slamming into the pavement. His vision blurred, and he moaned, the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He managed to get to his feet and stagger the rest of the way to his fallen friend.

He rounded the corner of the building and wanted to sob. A crowd of people had already gathered, random pedestrians running to the aid of the man.

John knew before he even reached them, before he started pleading with them to let him through, he's a doctor, that's his friend lying there-

Sympathetic on-lookers began to pull John away as the ambulance rolled up, and Sherlock was taken away from the spot of his death, away from John, and all John could think about was the fact that the only consulting detective in the world- and John's best friend- was dead.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sam Winchester ran his fingers through his dark hair, making a frustrated noise at the documents before him. He and Dean were currently in the middle of another regular hunt, but they were having a harder time than usual finding out what was killing the townspeople.

Also, Dean wasn't being very helpful at the moment. Instead of reading like Sam had asked him to, he was drinking and staring blankly off into space.

Sam sighed loudly in Dean's direction. His brother didn't even stir, and Sam rolled his eyes and continued reading.

His cell phone suddenly went off shrilly, and that startled Dean out of whatever trance he was in. He grabbed Sam's cell and tossed it to him. Sam caught it and answered it. "Hello?" he said carefully, as he didn't recognize the number.

Dean stared at him. "Who is it?"

Sam shrugged and was about to hang up when he could suddenly detect crying coming through the phone. He felt his expression change into concern and he repeated, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Sam," a voice gasped, and Sam straightened immediately in his seat. It had been months since he last heard that voice. "Dr. Watson?"

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "John Watson? The hell he callin' for?" The brothers had only met the doctor a few times, and only thanks to their very alien friend, whom they had also not heard from in a while.

Sam shook his head as he listened to what John was saying next. "Yes, it's me, Sam. I, uh..." John paused, trying to control his tears. "I'm... afraid I have... some very bad news. Um..."

"What is it?" Sam asked, his concern deepening. He quickly whispered to Dean what John had said and then put the phone on speaker so they could both hear his next words. 

"Sherlock... has..."

"John, what happened?" Dean demanded. Sam could see the worry in his eyes. While Doctor John Watson and his detective friend Sherlock Holmes weren't exactly considered good friends of the brothers, they'd solved a few cases with them, and had developed friendly relationships with them.

"He has, um... p-passed away, unfortunately."

Sam felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. "H-he what?"

Dean stared at the phone, barely able to process the words. It couldn't be real. He had not just heard that he'd lost someone else he knew, even if it was someone he wasn't close with. It had to be a dream.

"I- I'm sorry you, uh, had to hear this," John said softly. He was still crying, but not as hard as before. He wasn't quite sure why.

"No, God, John, we- we're so sorry. We- We'll be there soon to help with anything you need," Sam said, voice thick with grief. He felt sort of detached from his body as he choked out a good bye and hung up the phone. He turned to face Dean, who was staring off into space again. Only, this time, he wasn't mad.

"Damn it," Dean muttered. Suddenly, he began praying under his breath. "Cas, we need you."

"Dean? Sam?"

The brothers turned to face the angel who had, unsurprisingly, suddenly appeared in the bunker. He peered at them, looking concerned. "What is it?"

"Can you take us to London, please?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Rose Tyler burst into the TARDIS, the Doctor right behind her. As soon as they were both in, he locked the door and then ran to the controls, frantically getting the ship into motion while Rose laughed hysterically on the floor. "You really need to stop offending random alien races," she managed to get out, giggling more when the Doctor shot her a mock glare.

"Oi, it's not like I was trying to!" he said, rolling his eyes and grinning at the girl. 

With the ship flying through space and the two of them finally safe from the planet they had accidentally landed on, Rose managed to push herself up off the floor and walk across the console room to the Doctor.

He turned to her and smiled. "Where to next?"

Rose shook her head, grinning. She opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the TARDIS phone suddenly ringing. They exchanged confused glances and the Doctor grabbed the phone to answer it.

"Yes, who is it?"

Rose leaned against the console, studying the Doctor. She tried to think of anyone that would have any reason to call the TARDIS phone, but her mind could not think of an answer.

Whoever it was, though, was definitely not saying anything pleasant. She watched the Doctor's expression morph into one of pain and sorrow, and he said a quiet, "Yes, we'll be there, I'm so sorry, John-" and then he hung up slowly. He looked up from the ground to Rose, and managed to relay the call to her.

"Our friend, John Watson... you remember him, yes?"

Rose nodded carefully. "Yeah. He was friends with that Sherlock bloke, yeah? Was that him, then, on the phone?"

"Yeah... uh, seems we'll need to pay a visit and... pay our respects to Sherlock."

The blonde froze. "Sherlock... what? He- no. What...?"

The Doctor nodded, the pain clear on his face. "That's what John told me." Tears suddenly began running down his face, and he wiped at them quickly. "Oh, look at that, I'm crying," he muttered, sniffling. He gave a bitter, pained laugh, and then Rose pulled him into a hug, suddenly crying softly.

The Doctor hugged her back tightly, and they stood like that for a while, silently mourning their brilliant friend.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

John stared at the black gravestone, constantly reading and re-reading the name etched into its shiny surface. Most everyone had already left by then. Standing at his side, though, were two brothers- Sam and Dean, hunters of the supernatural- Castiel- angel of the Lord.

He finally lifted his gaze from the grave when he heard a vaguely familiar noise in the distance. The four men turned to see an old-fashioned police box materialize by the trees, and a few moments later, two figures stepped out.

Rose led the way, the Doctor close by her side. They were gripping each others hands and looked as sad as the rest of them.

Within a few moments, they had joined the others, and were also facing the grave.

Nobody spoke. No one could really think of anything to say.

After a long, long while, Sam suddenly gave John a hug, patting him a little awkwardly on the back, and Dean gave him a nod, green eyes dark. Then Castiel said something that he assumed was supposed to be comforting- "He's at peace now, in Heaven"- and then they were gone.

The Doctor and Rose both hugged him in turn, Rose wiping hastily at her tears, laughing a little uncomfortably. She said, "I'm sorry, John- I hope- everything will be fine, it's okay," even though it wasn't. 

He nodded anyway, and thanked them for coming, and then they left too, finally leaving John alone with his best friend's grave.

John cleared his throat and began speaking. "You... you told me once that you weren't a hero..."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sherlock watched silently from his place behind the tree. He was very careful not to be seen.

When the last few people at his funeral were those American hunters, and the ones who called themselves an alien and an angel, and the blonde girl, and John, Sherlock was tempted to jump out and yell, "Surprise!" They were the closest people he had to friends, besides Lestrade and Molly, maybe, and he didn't like seeing them in pain because of him.

Nevertheless, he stayed hidden, watching as they all left, finally leaving John the last one present.

Sherlock stayed hidden through John's silence, and his speech, and his final departure.

Sherlock watched as he left, and then he turned and left, too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read it, I hope you liked it~
> 
> Sorry this is so cringey ack
> 
> Bye~
> 
> *came back and edited this slightly cause i caught a few mistakes whoops*
> 
> ~peace out~


End file.
